The Tissue Core is led by investigators experienced in managing myeloma Core laboratories in a multi-institutional and cooperative group setting. The goals of the Tissue Core are to aid SPORE investigators: to collect clinical samples for SPORE projects and identify biologic and molecular genetic correlates of response, progression, and survival in the context of the SPORE proposal by performing appropriate assays; to maintain a searchable database of clinical and laboratory data for use by SPORE investigators; and to provide a resource for banked specimens for future studies. Specific Aims are: 1) the accession and distribution of samples and the performance of correlative assays; 2) the collection of diagnostic, clinical, and laboratory correlative data; and 3) the banking of patient samples for future studies. Core Laboratory functions are designed to increase the power of the individual projects to detect biologic differences among patients entering the SPORE, and to be flexible enough to address individual investigator needs at different times. As in two other Mayo Clinic based myeloma core facilities, this Core receives, processes, distributes, stores, and archives serum, bone marrow cells, DNA, and RNA for participating investigators. Samples from the SPORE projects will be collected, tested and archived separately from the ECOG Myeloma Tumor Biology Core or the Mayo Program Project Core laboratories. The Core will provide an independent, current, and quickly searchable database of clinical and laboratory results and archived biospecimens. Bone marrow cells and sera collected at SPORE centers are sent to the Core Laboratory using kits with pre-paid mailers including complete instructions and materials. Simple data forms completed at the referring institutions at the time of collection of the samples are entered into a common SPORE clinical, laboratory, and archival database maintained at the Dana Farber Statistics Core facility. Follow up data is obtained and entered as required. All patients will have central laboratory measurement of the plasma cell labeling index and other key biological variables needed by SPORE investigators. Unused specimen including sorted cells, DNA, RNA and cytospin slides will be stored for future use. Subsequent use of banked samples beyond that specified in this SPORE proposal will be provided only with agreement from Principal investigators and the SPORE Principal Investigator through the Tissue/Blood Utilization Review Committee.